Ten Things
by KitsueMage
Summary: Yuuki has asked both Zero and Kaname to make a list for "What You Are Thankful For" for Thanksgiving. Zero has other ideas though... KanameXZero Only inplied.
1. Zero's List

_**Ten Things **_

_A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in so long! But my writer's block is crushing my bed and my muse is hibernating! I have no inspiration whatsoever to write! Except for my lovely viewers! _

_Yes this is KanameXZero. Neither as graphic nor as long as my other works but…_

_A little thing for Thanksgiving. Which puts in mind, I might have a little more time to write during Thanksgiving break. But don't get your hopes up. __**Also this has nothing to do with any of my previous works. **_

--

_**Ten Things Zero Is Not Thankful For**_

**10- Annoying Fangirls-**

Zero had to cover his ears to block out the loud "Kya" from the Fangirls. Even then, the noise pierced his brain making his temper burn hotter than lighted thermite and his personality drop colder than liquid nitrogen. If this is the kind of damage that the fangirls did to him, an ex-human, he could only imagine the damage it would cause to a noble class or pureblood vampire. He smirked gleefully.

**9- Prefect Duties-**

Zero reluctantly trudged to the Moon Dorm's gates while the sun was slowly overcoming the night. He groaned as he saw a large horde of fangirls shrieking like banshees outside the gates. The ex-human's temper rose so high that made lava look like ice as he exploded, furious at the high level squealing the girls were emitting at the early hour.

**8- The Chairman-**

Zero couldn't see the difference between the fangirls and this overly annoying man. Forget that he was the man to raise Zero for four years and Zero would have shot him to pieces by now. '_Although,_' Zero supposed, '_Him being an idiot had its good points too._'

**7- Being a Vampire-**

The hunter sighed holding his head as he thought over his depressing and morbid life. Currently in his own room right now, the ex-human finally came to a conclusion to who he blamed for this life.

**6- Hiou Shizuka-**

Screwed up his life for him, she did. Took away his twin brother, made him a vampire and killed off his family… Zero could go on and on.

**5- Riido Kuran-**

Annoying, twitchy bastard. He came to the academy to pick a fight and lost. Badly. Well, too bad for him!

**4- Bloodlust-**

OH-MY-GOD! Possibly the most annoying thing that was ever discovered. AND it always hit him the hardest. Zero groaned, burying his head into the pillow under his head. He rubbed his throat trying to sooth the painful stabs of hunger crawling through him. At least until a certain pureblood came to consol him.

**3- The Other Night Class Members-**

See "Annoying Fangirls", only this time, instead of swooning over the Night Class, they swooned over Kuran Kaname.

**2- Blood Tablets-**

They didn't work for him… end of story. Instead of satisfying his bloodlust, it left him craving more and more blood. Zero clutched to the sink as his stomach gave another unpleasant churn of protest, contracting, and sending up blood through his esophagus, spraying out of his mouth and around the sink.

**1- Kuran Kaname-**

Zero honestly didn't know if he was a blessing or a curse. Sure, he provided Zero with blood (quite enthusiastically too) whenever he needed it but afterward…ahem. Either way, Zero couldn't deny the pureblood of what he wanted. Those warm kisses on his body, the skillful hands that adored every inch of skin, and the look in the pureblood's eyes when Kaname claimed his body, gently, yet so delightfully hard… But in return, Zero had to put up with the arrogant attitude and the public displays of affection from the pureblood. Zero wasn't complaining.

--

**_A/N: _**_So how was it? Read and review as always. I'll be posting Kaname's list up soon too._


	2. Kaname's List

_**Ten Things**_

_A/N: Hi! Here's Kaname's chapter!_

_--_

_**Ten Things Kaname Is Thankful For**_

**10- The Fangirls-**

They would keep the other Night Class member busy while he stepped to the side pulling a certain ex-human with him. Much to the ex-human's fury, Kaname loved watching the blush that would adorn Zero's cheeks while he tried to squirm out of the pureblood's crushing grip. Whoops; a little sadistic there…

**9- Prefect Duties-**

Ah, another chance to court his beloved hunter. Unfortunately, Zero rarely showed up, knowing that the pureblood would keep embarrassing him in front of others. Which, of course, made Kaname all the more determined to court the hunter.

**8- The Chairman-**

The pureblood smiled at the man Zero was currently glaring at. It was the man who cared for the ex-human when he was younger but, more importantly, the man who brought the hunter to the pureblood.

**7- Being a Vampire-**

Kaname loved being a pureblood. He could fully protect Zero from all enemies. _And_ Zero would be only his. Of course, that also meant he could find the ex-human wherever he went, which of course infuriated the boy beyond belief. God, Zero looked so cute when he was angry. Whoops, sadistic again…

**6- Hiou Shizuka-**

While angry that Zero had been marked by another, Kaname couldn't help but feel grateful to her. She _was_ the one who transformed him after all. Kaname did not think he would have been able to take Zero's humanity away. And of course, being a vampire extended the ex-human's life considerably.

**5- Riido Kuran-**

This was the man who forced Kaname to see just how much he actually cared for the hunter. Kaname did not think that he would be able to forgive himself for putting Zero in that kind of danger. At least until the hunter reassured him that he was _fine_ and to stopbadgering him over the 'trivial matter that happened over a year ago.'

**4- Bloodlust-**

It was beautiful really; when Zero's natural lilac eyes would sparkle with red. Kaname loved watching the ex-human's fangs elongate, while Zero gripped the pureblood's shirt, pulling them closer. But the thing that Kaname cherished the most was the feeling of Zero's fangs moving deep into his flesh. Kaname loved the feeling and sound of blood leaving his body, flowing nourishing his lover. The pureblood brought the hunter close, stroking the ex-human's hair softly and lovingly as Zero drained him. Kaname did not deny; he was a masochist, but only by Zero's grip.

**3- The Other Night Class Members-**

Kaname had been both pleased and touched at the level of acceptance that they brought to the ex-human. (With Takuma adding a, "Finally!" when he turned away)

**2- Blood Tablets-**

This neat invention allowed Zero to take as much blood from Kaname as he needed. Kaname knew Zero's body would not accept the tablets, so he took it for both of them. Still, he couldn't resist the urge to nip the hunter and make him into a midnight snack, especially after making love on the pureblood's large bed in the Moon Dorm.

**1- Kiriyu Zero-**

Possibly the most infuriating, strong-willed, beautiful being on the Earth. But the pureblood loved every aspect of his lover, good and bad. Kaname curled next to Zero's exhausted sleeping form and patted the hunter's head, feeling the warmth spread slowly through his body. His eyes glinted mischievously as he prepared himself and Zero for round two.


End file.
